The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams
by LinkBreathoftheWild
Summary: For centuries the story of the Great Flood had been known as an era without a hero, but the history of it wasn't as true as people who had listened to it were told. Now the true story of the Great Flood will unfold following a boy who wanted to be a hero and his efforts into a creating a legend that only a few would ever know about.
1. Link the Hylian

**Author's Note: Well with the delay of SenranBound I'll be starting a new story with this one being about Zelda. SenranBound got delayed because my laptop stopped working so about a few weeks ago I had to restart part of chapter 2 (the beginning) and chapter 3 is almost done so expect a double chapter release soon. I also have to work on the other story I mentioned a while ago so in total I should have four stories that will be in my roster for the time being. Despite school getting in the way I think I'll manage getting all these stories done on my own time. Now before reading this story I think it's very important that you guys check out a picture called "Lost Kingdom" by MrJmZack on deviantart. He drew a map of Hyrule before the Great Flood and it's pretty good. It's best you check out the map so you don't get lost and it's really accurate to the actual Wind Waker map from a land perspective.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story as my friend and I had an idea about this especially cause we love the Zelda series and theorizing is fun, hell I beat all the games released so far can't wait for the next one but that fact is irrelevant. Anyways this may have retcons to Wind Waker which I'm gonna try my best to avoid, but hey Zelda is full of retcons. Also Link talks in this story so I'm kinda making this like how Zelda mangas are where Link talks and chooses to not be silent in certain situations. Hylian Language is no problem thanks to Hyrule Historia providing the Hylian Language of the era before the Great Flood. VortexxyGaming's theory makes me believe it was actually possible the Hero of the Flood existed and is another reason I wanted to try and make this story happen.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot to mention in the Gerudo area on the map for some reason it says East Faerie Rock instead of West and the same for West Faerie Rock being in the wrong spot. So keep in mind when in the Gerudo area East Faerie Rock on the map is supposed to be West Faerie Rock and vise versa. Don't want you guys to get confused with the actual East and West Faerie Rocks.**

 **Lastly, m** **ost likely you'll see some GameCube controls in one or two chapters and I decided to make this story a little tribute to Wind Waker turning 15 this year.**

 **As always I do not own the Zelda series or any of it's characters**

 **" " Speaking Speech**

 **' ' Thought Speech**

 **(( )) Optional Information to Read**

 **Without further adieu let's start.**

 **The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams**

 **Chapter 1 Link the Hylian**

 _This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

 _Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

 _But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

 _...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

 _This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

 _The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

 _What became of that kingdom? None remain who know._

 _The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend._

 _However..._

 _There's a legend that is hidden from history..._

 _a legend that only I and few others know and kept hidden about forever because of a promise..._

 _This is the story of a boy who is hidden from the stories of legend..._

 **Many Generations after the Hero of Time Defeated Ganondorf...**

It had been several hundred years since the final battle between the Hero of Time and the evil Gerudo Ganondorf. Hyrule was at peace and the many people living in Hyrule in this era believed that Ganon would be gone for good and that even if he returned the Hero of Time would return to save them. In the land of Hyrule there was a boy at the age of 14 and he admired the Hero of Time a great deal. As most kids at their young age they want to grow up to someone that they admired and so he wanted to grow up to be like The Hero of Time one day. Coincidentally his parents named him after the Hero of Time and the boy hearing the story about the Hero of Time, wanted to form his own legend whether minor one or major one he didn't really care. If it was major he always thought of what he would be called like maybe, "Link Hero of Peace" or something along those lines.

His parents were knights of Hyrule away on a trip to Holodrum assigned by the King of Hyrule so they wouldn't be back for a good while. Link with his parents gone lived at Impa's house who was a friend of Link's parents and living with Impa made it his first actual time being in town. Both Link's house and Impa's house are located in Kakariko Village which is a little bit north west of Hyrule Castle and little high up on a little mountain. However Link's home was away from all the other buildings in Kakariko Village, in fact it was located at the border of Kakariko and as a kid up until recently had he actually gone into town. He usually traveled into the forest near Kakariko to get food instead of going into town, but he never actually traveled that far to see what the land of Hyrule was like. With his parents gone most of the time, at a young age he had to hunt for his food and never considered going into town. Despite having his own home Link liked sleeping at Impa's house, plus he got to learn more about Impa's tribe. Even in this era this version of Impa was still a sheikah and Princess Zelda's guardian. Sometimes Link even called Impa "Aunt Impa", despite him and her being no where near related, but ever since his parents left he would be helping the people in town with work.

Link had fallen out of bed after having a strange dream which he doesn't even remember, but it still bothered him a great deal. He walked up to a mirror in the room where he sleeps. He had blonde/yellow hair which at the moment looked messy. He had been wearing a blue shirt ((a blue sheikah shirt color like the ones in Breath of the Wild)), with a silver circle in the middle of the blue, and the Sheikah eye symbol in the middle of that. Impa had given it to him awhile back and he always liked sheikah clothing or the ones he's seen in pictures so he gladly accepted it. The sleeves of the shirt were also blue and he added white bandage wrappings around it because he wanted to add some design to it. His pants were white with some red lines around it, and the boots he wore were blue with a white line going right down the middle of them. ((Since this is in the adult timeline, Link has the Toon Link look with the black eyebrows, and the big black eyes)). He wore a blue pendant that he got from his parents when he was younger and he never leaves without it.

The boy left his room to see if Impa was home or if she had left already to Hyrule Castle. When he got to the main living room he saw a note on the desk and picked it up. "Hello Link. I've gone to the potion shop to pick up some medicine for Princess Zelda since she's come down with a cold. if you're awake around the time I suspect you'll be please meet me there. P.S. I left a bottle of your favorite kind of soup on the table." The blonde looked on the table and noticed there was indeed soup there and was surprised he didn't see or smell it beforehand, but he loved the soup Impa made and gladly took it.

"Thanks Aunt Impa." Link put the bottle in his inventory and headed outside. He had a good look around where he lived and he saw lot of his neighbors were cheerful and doing what they do best. "Everyone in Kakariko Village are cheerful and hard-working as always I see." The blonde said this to himself as he walked to where the potion shop is while greeting people along the way. The Cucco Lady was once again having trouble find some of her chickens and so before heading to the Potion Shop he went and looked for the chickens. At this point he was more used to it since this happens often.

This time he only had to find three. One was hiding on top of a tree which he rolled into knock it down and catch it, another was near the entrance to the graveyard, and the last one was on Impa's roof. After collecting all three separately he was given a kiss on the cheek by the Cucco Lady. "Thank you Link!" The blonde got flustered from the red haired lady's words, "No need to thank me. It actually just feels like a normal job for me to do now these days." Remembering what he had to he said his goodbyes and headed off to the potion shop.

When he reached the shop, he saw that Impa was just leaving the shop. Like her ancestor Impa was tall, but a little older than her OoT incarnation. She also decided to wear the same exact kind of clothing like her ancestor as well. Like her sheikah ancestors, she has the red colored eyes and the white/silver hair color. "Ah there you are Link. I wanted you to come with me to the Castle." As Impa said this Link was a little surprised, but he hadn't said anything. "I promised I'd take you on a walk to Hyrule Castle and since it's early we can take the long way to the castle so you can see more of the land of Hyrule. Usually I'd take the short way to the castle, but we have enough time after all. Plus you may get to meet Princess Zelda." Link had smiled at Impa after hearing the last part and was ready to go already. "What are we waiting for Impa? Let's go!" As they walked Impa couldn't help but smile at him since he usually doesn't go outside Kakariko and when his parents were around he only really did chores around the house or work on their front yard. 'Even at age fourteen you can act like a kid on a grand adventure.' the blonde kept that thought in mind for the time being. "Oh yeah, Zelda's birthday will be coming up in about a week and she's going to be the same age as you, so I'm hoping you would like to meet her and become friends." Impa looked at Link who happily agreed to meeting the Princess.

"So her birthday is coming up soon huh?." As Link said this the two of them had went down the trail that led to Kakariko Village and headed towards West Hyrule Field, but since they are going the long way they have to get from the trail that is at the northern part of Din's peak to the northern part of Gerudo Valley to even reach West Hyrule Field.

Link and Impa talked about things while at the same time Impa told Link about the origins of locations of each place they went by. "So Impa, where do you think the legendary blade the Hero of Time wielded to defeat Ganondorf is currently at?" From the look on her face, the boy couldn't really tell if she knew or if she was going to lie, but whatever the answer was would be debatable to him. "The Hero of Time left it in the Temple of Time, so if you were to look for it you would have to find that said temple, but who knows where it is, it could be somewhere beyond what is shown on the map of Hyrule." From that Link nodded since it made the most sense after all the boy has learned that Hyrule's geography changes over the years, that or the kingdom loves to move to different areas a lot. The blonde thought by now that the temple had probably completely decayed if it was truly abandoned in the temple it was left in.

As they continued to talk about other things they had finally reached the Gerudo Plateau and the two could tell since they were no longer walking on grass and more like a sandy, and rocky like terrain. The blonde looked to his right to see the sandy terrain of the Gerudo's land and he felt shivers down his spine. Mainly because besides West Faerie Rock, both the Haunted Wasteland and Sand Sea looked like deadly places to even go through. From his eyes the Haunted Wastelands is like a giant cloud of sand which is blocking him from seeing anything north of it even from his view. As for Sea Sand, even if it looks like a terrain of sand from the long run he had a feeling that he would need something to help him even try and get across it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" His analyzing of the area stopped when he heard Impa speak. "You know that man Ganondorf was actually born in the land of the Gerudo. The only male in fact and they say that every 100 years a male Gerudo is born, but most of the time only females are born." After hearing that Link was actually considering how that's even possible and why that even happens. "That's actually really interesting. I wonder why a male Gerudo is only born every 100 years." Leaving the thoughts and questions for later, they continued to walk on to Hyrule Castle.

Soon the two had reached the northern part of Gerudo Valley and crossed the bridge. Once across Link could see Hyrule Castle standing on a rock in the middle of a lake. "When I look at the castle it looks like it may fall into that lake at any minute." Impa just laughed and continued to walk finally getting to West Hyrule Field with the blonde following right after her. "It is kinda weird isn't it? A castle in the middle on a rock in the middle of a lake. I don't think even our ancestors had the kingdom in the middle of a lake all those years ago and we don't even have a Castle Town either." Link nodded in agreement as they continued on their way to the Castle. "I guess Kakariko Village would be like the Castle Town of this era?" The blonde looked to see what Impa thought and who had nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked on the south side of East Hyrule Field which made them go up the hill. Link liked all the new sights he was seeing and was happy Impa brought him with her. Afterwards they had walked on the north side of Mountain Oasis and the west side of Farore's Peak until they reached a little pathway that led to Hyrule Castle and the other way Link couldn't really tell, but he thought it was somewhere not worth going.

Link slid down the hill to get on the trail and looked at a single tree waiting for Impa to come down. Once she did they continued towards Hyrule Castle and surprisingly to Link, he saw a Princess with blonde hair waiting on the other side of the bridge they were walking on. 'Is that really Princess Zelda?' as he thought to himself he looked back up to see Zelda running towards him and Impa.

"Hello Impa I'm really happy to see you. Who's this with you?" Zelda turned to look at Link and was surprised when he kneeled down on one knee with his head down. Although she was used to people kneeling down in front of her, she wasn't expecting a random civilian of Hyrule to do so as well. "Hello to you too Zelda. This is Link, the boy I've been telling you about. I know you have been wanting to meet him so I brought him with me today so you could chat for a little." Link was pretty surprised although his face didn't show it, 'Impa talks about me to Princess Zelda? I'm actually more surprised she wanted to meet me.'

"Ah that makes a lot of sense." She smiled and grabbed Link's hand signaling him to stand up and so he did as he saw her warm smile, "No need to be so formal with me. It's nice to meet you Link." Link looked at the princess and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Princess Zelda." Afterwards Zelda explained that her cold had randomly went away so the medicine wouldn't be needed, the whole cold excuse was probably just a cover up, but Impa decided to give it to Link who had no idea it was made out of red Chu-Chu jelly.

Princess Zelda had blonde hair and blonde eyebrows, her eyes were like a tealish color with the very bottom part being a shady black ((basically like Tetra's eye color when she transforms into Zelda.)), next she had thin light blue eye liner, she also has lightning bolt shaped strands of hair going down both sides of her face ((Like Wind Waker Zelda's official art design)), the clothing she wears is the same exact design the Princess Zelda during the Hero of Time's era wore, she even wears the same tiara as the Princess Zelda from the Hero of Time's era did although the shape of it seems to have changed a little over time.

"Well you two should get know each other for a little bit, I have something to do inside the castle. I'll be back in a little while." Impa walked off towards the castle, "Okay!" Both of the blondes said before smiling and giggling at each other.

The two sat where the single tree was located talking about their lives and what they do on a daily basis, and having laughs. One of the many things that caught Zelda's eye was that he wanted to become a Hero and that he admired the Hero of Time. "Come with me." Princess Zelda said this beginning to stand up. Link nodded and stood up as well. The two headed north towards East Faerie Rock, Link noticed there were two target shaped spots on the top of the bridge they were walking on. "Hmm. You could use a hookshot for those, if the bridge ever collapsed into pieces. It's a long way down from this bridge." Zelda gave a little giggle from his comment, "I don't think that'll happen any time soon." Link nodded in agreement as they got to the entrance that seemed like a cave.

With nothing else to say the two of them went inside and while they were walking, Link's curiosity to what Zelda wanted to show him got bigger. Beforehand he was a little uneasy about going here but he either pushed it aside or totally didn't mind it since he had company with him.

They walked through the caves which made Zelda shudder a little. "Don't worry if there are any I'll protect you." Zelda smiled for Link wanting to protect her, "Thank you Link." The blonde just smiled in response while they continued through the cave.

Lucky for them or Zelda anyways, there weren't any rats popping out from the rat holes in the cave. When they got out the cave and started walking on a sandy terrain Link was surprised at what he saw. Literally his pupils shrunk a little as he gazed at what was in front of him. The two of them were staring at a tall blackish/grayish tower that was taller than the mountain circle surrounding it on every side. "How long has this been here for? It's so tall." Just staring at it gave him an uneasy feeling. He felt it before but it was stronger this time and even though he had company it still didn't help. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I noticed that you're surprised. We're about the same age right? You've really never seen this tower before as long as you've been born in Hyrule?" Link shaked his head to the left and right a few times to show he didn't. "No I haven't. Which now that I think about it that doesn't make sense to me. I've really must've never even noticed despite being born and living in Kakariko all these years. I mean the tower is taller than the mountain walls so even I should be able to see it from my house since Kakariko would be about as high or even a little higher than the mountain tops. I guess I never really paid attention. I was always busy with other things or just oblivious to my surroundings." Not surprisingly Princess Zelda nodded understanding her fellow blonde as she would actually tend to forget that the tower was around since she was busy around the Castle all the time.

"Well we should probably get going now. My father, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule doesn't want me near this tower. I don't really question it but I may ask him one of these day if he even has an actual reason. I will say it is a little disturbing seeing this tower everywhere though." the female blonde turned to Link, "Well then, Impa is probably wondering where we are now, lets go back." Link nodded and the two began to walk back to where they first met earlier today.

After passing the tree they saw Impa at the steps and began walking towards them to greet her again. "Hello again Impa." Princess Zelda did a little bow while closing her eyes before opening them again. "Princess we are about to make the portrait with the others. The artist is waiting for you inside the castle." Hearing that Zelda nodded and looked at Link. "It was nice seeing you today Link even though it was short. Here I want to give you this." She pulled out a light blue telescope with yellow rims ((Kinda like Aryll's telescope)) and has the Triforce on it as well. Link took the telescope given to him and smiled.

"Here Link. It's a map of Hyrule with each location of Hyrule and the names of each location is on there too." After hearing that Link received a map from Impa and he simply nodded which was his way of thanking both of them with a smile on his face. Afterwards he waved and left down the steps and went towards the tree where he was with Zelda at before. Facing the tree he went and walked to the left and up the hill and once he walked a while he finally reached a bridge that was near the the middle/bottom part of the Din's Peak area.

As Link had left the area Zelda thought about him as she walked with Impa. "He's really interesting you know?" Impa smiled the princess, "Yeah he really is."

He crossed the bridge and continued under the rock bridge which connected Tingle's Mountain and the actual Din's Peak. 'I still can't believe Princess Zelda has been wanting to meet me this whole time. Well in way we thought the same thing.' After walking passed the trees Link saw the mountain that Kakariko Village lies on and the Windmill in the village was a no brainer.

After going up the mountain Link had walked to the main area of Kakariko Village where he saw four kids start to walk towards him. 'Oh great it's the Killer Wasp. Let's see there's Evan. Once again the leader of the Killer Wasp is wearing his red cap, light blue under shirt, dark blue vest unbuttoned, his brown belt, brown pants, and white socks with brown shoes. ((His brown hair a little longer than his Killer Bee descendant, but they all look the same but about a year or two older.)) 'Yeah that's Evan. He likes to be called Ivan though for some reason.' Next to Evan was Jinse, he wore a pink/ salmon colored shirt, green overalls with red strap on them, and lastly white socks with brown shoes. 'Next to Jinse we have Jano. He looked taller than the others, he had blue hair, a violet under shirt with a brown vest over it, purple shorts, and white socks with a lighter violet colored shoes, but he tends to be mistaken to be a girl. Lastly there was Juno-Robert, he was a boy with a ovalish pig like nose, his brown hair had to strands that went upwards, similar to Jinse he wore overalls but his were gray colored as well as the straps and even some pink on the top of the overalls, He wore a green shirt under with the end of the arm sleeves having a whitish color to it, and lastly he wore white bandage wrappings as socks while wearing blue shoes.

One last thing to note is that Jinse and Juno-Robert is that they both have their eyes closed all the time. Jano wears purple glasses to go with his purple colored style.

'Despite their name they are actually well behaved kids who don't skip school and do bad things.' Link's thought was broken when Evan spoke out loud calling his name which caused him to look at the boy. "We want to pass on our group's legend." As Evan said this Jinse walked up next to him, "So we need a name that maybe one day our descendants will be worthy of." Jano walked next to his fellow group members and nodded, "Yeah. We're descendants of the Killer Hornets you know and they made a legend too." Link sighed from hearing that last part, 'Sounds like kids from mom and dad's generation.' Juno-Robert came up to him and broke his train of thought this time, "Please help us!"

"Okay I'll help you." the four boys cheered hearing that from Link. 'Okay I have some ideas. Four options.' The blonde thought about this really quickly. He decided to make it easy by adding the word killer to it since it seemed to be an important part of the group's name.

'Killer Ants'

'Killer Beetles'

'Killer Bees'

'Killer Spiders'

The blonde continued to think for a second with the all the clues he was given before coming to a conclusion. "Okay. How about the Killer Bees? Your ancestors were the Killer Hornets, and you're the Killer Wasp. So the Killer Bees would be the next best name." The four boys huddled up to talk and ended up nodding in agreement.

"Okay! The Legend of the Killer Wasp will be passed down as legend and hopefully one day the Killer Bees will be formed to start a new one!" Hearing that from their leader Evan the other three boys cheered and thanked the blonde in the process.

"You're welcome. Even if it takes several hundred years the Killer Bees are bound to become a real group." The boys of the Killer Wasp nod in agreement

Link was walking away after saying goodbye before Evan shouted out his name causing him to look back, "Link good luck on your last day of sword practice today!" Link paused for a few seconds, "GAH! I forgot all about that! Thank you!" Link began to run towards the main the shopping center area where most of the Hylians living there would shop for items and many other rare items.

Link looked at the building where he goes to practice using a sword. The building was a neat little building that wasn't to fancy looking and not to old fashioned either. It happened to be right next to Kakariko Village's famous windmill. Before he entered, he noticed a poster on his left that read, "Petition: Let's Change the name of Kakariko Village to Windfall Village! Sign here today!" Link sighed after what he just read. 'Why in Hylia's name would anyone do that?' Link brushed the thought off and walked inside.

The blonde was greeted by his fellow beginners and his master as soon as he entered the room. He bowed to his Master, he goes by the name Master Orlo. He has brown hair that reaches to his shoulders and almost passes his eyes, he was a little bit taller than Link and somewhat skinny too. He wore a black vest with blue pants and he didn't wear shoes too.

"Link are you ready for your final lesson?" Link simply nodded in response while holding the sword he just received a few seconds ago with his left hand. Link and Master Orlo bow at each still giving each other a respectful look.

"Well then, let's get started." Link back flips away while Master Orlo simply jumps back. As usual from Link's perspective, Master Orlo used a red pole as his weapon. There weren't any kind of sharp objects on it or anything on it all, just a wooden pole.

'He's gonna be testing me by the order of how he taught us each lesson, so I'll use the Horizontal Slice first. All I have to do is repeatedly click the B button to do the horizontal slice.' Link approached his master with a serious gaze as Master Orlo did the same. The blonde slashed his sword at the pole Master Orlo held to the left two times before spinning to the left as if he was doing a spin attack, but instead it was another horizontal attack and to follow up with the last attack he spinned to the right bringing the sword with him from the previous slash and slashed upwards in a northeast direction. Every time the blonde did the horizontal slice combo it sounded like a chime played with each hit he landed and with every swing he would shout. Master Orlo had to keep his stance so he didn't fall over from each swing that Link gave him.

'Next up is the Vertical Slice. The best way for me to this is to click the L button so I can L-target Master Orlo and then click B to swing a vertical slice.' Link targeted his master, but doing so changed his stance. "HYAAAH!" The blonde swung his sword down vertically two times and just like the horizontal slice, he spinned to the left swinging the sword with him and to follow up again he spun to right bringing the sword with him again and swung upwards in the same northwest direction as last time. Like before he did it in a rhythm that made it sound like a chime played. "I'm glad to see you aren't holding back!" the blonde just nodded in response and got ready for the next attack.

'Okay. This third attack is the Thrust. I just need to L-target Master Orlo, then move the analog stick upwards and press B.' The concentration the boy had previously never went away for a second. He thrusted his sword forward two times giving a battle cry with every swing. Afterwards Link did a spiral swing attack where he had to spin to the right and jump up at the same while swinging his sword in a upwards northeast motion. Right as he landed on the ground he used his speed and power to do a quick spin attack. The blonde did this combo one more time as his fellow classmates were in 'aw' at how Link was doing. They noticed that he was calm and confident in what he learned over the months of training he did.

'Alright the spin attack. All I need to do now his click and hold the B button to store up my strength and then release it to release all the strength I stored into one fierce spin attack.' Link slashed forward not hitting Master Orlo, but he did that on purpose so he could aim his sword behind himself. Once he thought the time was right, he released one giant spin attack by spinning to the right in one quick and powerful motion. His spin attack looked like a blue blur with spikes. Link's spin attack pushed Master Orlo back quite a bit, "One more time Link!" the blonde nodded, 'There is another way to the spin attack and it's quicker too. All I need to is rotate the analog stick in a spinning motion and press B.' Link concentrated on Master Orlo while moving around a bit before suddenly doing a spinning attack that was just as quick and fierce as the one before.

'Okay now I just need to L-Target Master Orlo and wait to click A. It's the only way I can perform a parry attack. "Link walked up to his master concentrating watching all of his movements. He saw the swing he was about to make with his staff. As he moved for a swing Link reacted by rolling sideways to reach Master Orlo's back, he then jumps and slashes with his sword. To everyone watching every time Link was about to parry, his classmates could've sworn that they saw his sword glow with a blue color. They did this once more before doing the final technique Master Orlo had taught all of his students.

"You know what you need to do Link." Link nodded as Master Orlo readied himself. 'Alright the last attack at last. All I need to do is L-Target Master Orlo and press A.' Link continued to concentrate on his master for a few seconds, "HYAAAAH!" the blonde jumped forward slashing down with force which pushed Master Orlo back quite a bit. "Once more!" Link didn't hesitate to repeat the same attack which pushed Master Orlo back a bit further than before which caused him to laugh in joy afterwards. "Excellent swordsmanship my student! I gotta say you really have improved since your first day. I'm proud to say you are no longer a beginner. Take that sword in your hand as a gift from me. I think you'll make a wonder knight of Hyrule one day maybe even a hero." Link felt very happy hearing that and also relieved that he did so well on his lessons. Soon after the two bowed towards each other with great respect. The blonde put his sword in a brown and silver designed scabbard that was on his back through out the whole lesson. Afterwards Link sat down as his fellow classmates also needed to complete their final lesson.

 **Several Hours Later**

The sun had already set and Link had finally left the dojo. Throughout those hours, Link had watched his fellow classmates do their final lesson or in their case beginners test and afterwards they had a celebration which lasted most of the day. Link had began to stretch and once he finished he realized a familiar friend of his standing in front of him.

A girl with blonde hair that reached to her shoulders stood before him, she also had bangs and her hylian ears stook out between her hair. She wore a red dress that would reach down to where her knees are and the dress itself was designed with pink blossoms. The blonde also wore brown sandals as well.

"Kumei? What are you doing here?" Link stared at his female blonde friend now known as Kumei with a confused look on his face. "Did you forget? You promised we would see the stars and look at Chu-Chu Rock with my telescope." Link apologized as he did forget, but that wasn't going to stop him from going with her to see the sights. "Well then let's go. I met with Princess Zelda today and she gave me a telescope. Now we won't have to share the same telescope." Kumei smiled in response, "That's great. Now lets hurry!" Link nodded and began to walk with his fellow blonde friend. They went towards the back of Kakariko Village which was passed the walls revealing a lot of green grass in the area. Whether or not Kakariko Village was going to get expanded with this space of left over is unknown to Link and Kumei. They stopped to where they can see Chu-Chu Rock and took out their telescopes to take a look.

"Pretty." Kumei said this as she looked up at the stars that appeared at night. "Oh Link look!" Kumei pointed towards Chu-Chu Rock which caused Link to look towards the direction she was pointing. He saw a wooden creature with a purple leaf as a mask on it's face as it flew with a leaf over Chu-Chu Rock. "What an adorable creature." Kumei looked in 'awe' after saying that. Link's smile changed once he noticed something wasn't right as random winds decided to pick up causing the wooden creature to become disorientated which also caused the creature to fall on the top of Chu-Chu Rock.

The wooden creature looked around and as soon as it thought it was safe, red star shaped like creatures began to appear before revealing their real form. They had yellow eyes that made them look stressed but like maniacs at the same time. They move with their head wobbling from side to side which made them seem even weirder. This frightened the wooden creature which had no idea what to do. "Those are Chu-Chus?" the female blonde asked while looking at Link who had a serious look on his face, "Seems so but that creature needs help! I'll see you soon Kumei." As Link got up and ran he heard Kumei yelling something about getting a shield which caused him to run to Impa's house.

Once he was inside he went upstairs to see a shield hung up on the wall. "There it is!" the blonde grabbed the shield and equipped it, the shield itself was shaped in a 'U' formation and was colored purple with the ends being a white color. The design itself had the triforce on top while having the sheikah symbol in red color under it. After equipping the shield, Link set outside Kakariko and headed east towards Chu-Chu Rock.

Once the blonde had reached the Chu-Chu rock area he followed the path that actually led to the rock itself. The trail led up to a hill connecting to the rock, so Link pressed on until he got to the top of a hill that led to the beginning of Chu-Chu Rock, the sight of Death Mountain on the east side, a view of Fire Mountain south east from where he was standing, the black tower that he saw earlier with Zelda west from here, and up north he saw the walls of the mountain that Crescent Rock was sitting on top of.

Link continued up on the path that Chu-Chu Rock started on. Immediately he was greeted with red and green Chu-Chus and boy were they weirder looking up close, he instantly pulled out his sword so he could take them out. "So there are more of you huh? Even green ones." Link decided to attack the red ones first. A red Chu-Chu on Link's right attempted to jump into him, but Link back flipped before doing a thrust attack killing it instantly.

Link was confronted with a green Chu-Chu. He used his shield to push back the Chu-Chu from jumping on him. He slashed horizontally, but his swings missed because the green Chu-Chu decided to enter it's star shaped blob form as it moved towards Link. Link analyzed and realized that he would need to time his attacks on green Chu-Chus or any kind of Chu-Chu for that matter when they are in their blob form. He noticed that the other Chu-Chus around him were about to jump, so to react to that he did a quick and fierce spin attack and thanks to good timing, he managed to defeat all of the Chu-Chus including the one that had entered it's blob form. All the blonde could think of was the fact that he's never fought an actual enemy before or at least a creature like that. His enemies when defeated disappeared in a big black and purple puff of smoke.

Link continued and climbed up many ledges before finally reaching the top of Chu-Chu Rock. The blonde hoped he wasn't too late to save the wooden creature he saw earlier. He saw that the Chu-Chus had hurt the poor wooden just a little bit, "Hey!" all the red Chu-Chus looked at the blonde and started moving towards him. He slashed horizontally, but didn't continue the combo like he had done at training. He jumped and slashed one of them with one quick movement, but with no time to stand around the blonde jumped and did a upward spiral strike which resulted in another one being defeated. Once he landed he performed another spin attack to finish a group of them. The last one jumped towards the blonde which made him roll to the side and jump striking the last one. Like before all his enemies had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It seemed everything was clear so the blonde decided to put his sword and shield away and check on the wooden creature he saw get attacked. When he walked up to it an kneeled down he realized that these creatures were actually smaller in person. It had a purple heart shaped leaf over it's face, the leaf itself had eyes that were shaped like circles, it also had a mouth shaped like a 'w' and lastly it held a leaf which it used to fly earlier. Link could also hear little sounds that sounded like little bells coming from the creature too.

Link picked it up and the little one began to speak. "P-Please someone take me back to K-Kokiri F-Forest." It seemed the wooden creature didn't notice Link as it was hurt and traumatized. "Kokiri Forest?" Link immediately checked the map he had received earlier in the day to find Kokiri Forest, "Alright it seems Kokiri Forest is in the southeast area of Hyrule." Closing his map, Link picked up the wooden creature and ran down Chu-Chu Rock to head on to Kokiri Forest.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd that's the end of chapter 1. It was pretty long but I thought long and hard on how this story is gonna go all the way until the end. I also wanted to add that backstory part from Wind Waker. I wouldn't want to take credit for that little part at all. The only part that isn't from Wind Waker is when it said "However" and everything said after it.**

 **I don't have much to say but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun finishing it up.**


	2. Kokiri Forest and the Deep Woods

**Author's Note: Hello everyone LinkBreathoftheWild here. Welcome to chapter 2 of The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams. I really hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2 and the two new chapters of Senran Bound which will release the same day as this one does. Like usually I don't have much to say, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I also hope that the story helps any questions you probably had about any of the chapters. Lastly I hope you liked the map that MrJmZack made, it's a version of Hyrule I wouldn't mind to live in. Like before I'm doing this like a Zelda manga so descriptions of dungeons may not happen or at least they'll be extremely limited** **and straight to the boss.**

 **Like before I do not own the Zelda series or any of it's original characters**

 **" " Speaking Speech**

 **' ' Thought Speech**

 **(( )) Optional Information to Read**

 **Let's get started.**

 **The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams**

 **Chapter 2 Kokiri Forest and the Deep Woods**

Link was hurrying towards Kokiri Forest so he could save the wooden creature he had saved earlier from a group of red Chu-Chus. As of right now the blonde was at East Hyrule Field. He wanted to be quicker about getting to Kokiri Forest, but the only way he could've done that was by jumping off the cliff near Fire Mountain, but that would've heavily injured him since he had no way to get down safely. So he ended up going back the way he did to get Kakariko Village after meeting Princess Zelda.

After passing under the mountain top bridge that connected Tingle's Mountain and Din's Peak, he swam across part of the river that leads to Lake Hylia. Now the blonde was really close to Kokiri Forest so he wasted no more time and moved on.

Link had reached the pathway between Mountain Oasis and Bombflower Mountain. The blonde stopped when he was noticed by some green Bokoblins. The green Bokoblins have pig like noses with two sharp teeth distance from each other. They didn't wear shirts, but they wore black pants and black shoes. There were three of them and they held sharp machetes with wooden shields in their hands.

'What are these guys?' The blonde thought to him as he looked at their shields and despite the night sky he was able to see a symbol on their shield. "Wait I know that symbol. It's the symbol of the Gerudo. I was told the Gerudo despised Ganondorf because he showed his true evil ways several years ago.

'So Ganondorf's men still lurk around Hyrule, well they are in my way and I need to protect this little guy.' the boy put the little wooden creature behind his shirt just about half of it's body went in his shirt since he had no where else to put it. He pulled out his sword and shield and engaged with the green Bokoblins.

The first green Bokoblin came up to Link from the left with him looking towards the green creature in response, both of them clashed with their blades. The blonde managed to use his force to shove the green Bokoblin from their previous clash making it feel unbalanced. Link took that opening to slash at his foe doing a great deal of damage. The boy proceeded to jump forward and slash at his foe to finish the first one off. Once his attack landed, the green Bokoblin's body went in the air as if it had been thrown. A second or two after it had landed, it disappeared in a black and purple color of smoke like the Chu-Chu's Link fought before.

The second green Bokoblin jumped to strike Link since the blonde had his back turned to it, but the blonde turned around hearing the noise the Bokoblin made when it was about to attack. The boy used his shield to bash the machete out of the Bokoblins hand. Link jumped upwards and spun to give the Bokoblin a spiral spin attack. As he landed he was hit by the third Bokoblin making him fall on his back which made him happy for the fact that he hadn't fallen on the wooden creature he hid earlier. The second Bokoblin had disappeared leaving this one the last one in the blonde's way.

The boy side jumped trying to confuse the Bokoblin which actually worked because it got dizzy from having to turn and look for him so much. Similar to what happened to the first Bokoblin, the blonde leashed a heavy set of slashes to his foe with the finishing blow being a quick and fierce spin attack which caused the last Bokoblin to disappear in a puff of smoke. The attack the blonde received didn't really hurt him that much so he didn't pay much mind to it.

'I need to hurry now. This little creature needs to get back home.' He pulled out the wooden creature he had tucked in his shirt and continued to carry it in his hands and began running to Kokiri Forest.

 **The Lost Woods**

The boy had finally reached the forest, but was confused by all the pathways which is a problem because he can easily get lost in here. He felt this was his last obstacle before getting to Kokiri Forest. The blonde walked up towards five patches of grass and as he did the five patches of grass began to rise revealing wooden like creatures, but these wooden like creatures were nothing like the one the blonde was holding in his hand.

These creatures were about half if not just bit shorter than half of Link's height. They have leaves that sprout from their head which could fool anyone for some patches of grass and they also have red eyes. Like wood they were a dark brownish color with green leaves, but they also always had a mad look on their face. Lastly they had mouths that didn't close, but they looked like they could shoot something out of them.

"Deku Scrubs... Scatter!" One of the wooden creatures exclaimed. To the blonde he heard 'pi' sounds in their accent when they talked. The now known Deku Scrubs got up and scattered towards all the path ways in the woods. Two of them went East and the other two went North. Link knew he had to go somewhere so he followed the one that went by itself. That Deku Scrub went West and the blonde figured to follow the one that goes by itself.

Once he went west he was a little shocked to see small thin wooden pillars that he had to jump on to get across. The blonde teen braced himself as it would be a long way down if he fell and jumped across landing on the pillar. He regained his balance and prepared for the next jump and after a couple more he made to the other side.

He went through the pathway and was in the same situation as when he first entered the forest. He saw five Deku Scrubs scatter after seeing him. Two went east, and another two went south. Like before he saw one go by itself and this time it was north, so he decided to follow it.

Yet another obstacle got in the blonde's way, this time plant like creatures rose from the grass and all four of them looked at Link. One thing he noticed was that these plants had blue colored heads, they opened their mouths revealing piranha like teeth and a pink mouth. They have a yellow colored tongue and the their heads were a color of blue.

'Wait I know about these creatures. These are Deku Babas that usually live in forest.' Link said to himself in his thoughts as he pulled out his sword to defend himself while putting the wooden creature in his shirt to keep it safe. The last thing he noticed was that these Deku Babas had two purple eyes which to his knowledge, the Deku Babas in the past did not have eyes.

Before the blonde could react though the first Deku Baba in front of him lunged towards him and chomped at him attempting to eat him. Links size prevented the Deku Baba from truly being able to eat him and because of that Deku Baba gave up and spat him out.

The blonde got up to prepare himself and right as the Deku Baba lunged towards him again, he slashed his sword upwards stunning the plant. He then took notice of the Deku Baba's stem and slashed at it ending the fight immediately. Like his past enemies, the now defeated Deku Baba disappeared in a puff of smoke and even left a blue rupee behind, the boy picked it up before fighting the next Deku Baba.

It took the blonde a few hits towards the Deku Baba's head with his sword before it finally got stunned. Like before he cut the stem defeating it, but he had to dodge immediately as the third Deku Baba was going to headbutt the blonde.

He smashed his shield in a parrying motion leaving it stunned, but before he could go for a swing, the last Deku Baba lunged at him trying to eat him. The boy decided not to waste time getting spat out again and used all of his might to pull off a spin attack that ended up defeating the Deku Baba. Link turned to the last one that tried to bite him after getting stunned from him previously. In the response the boy thrusted his sword forward fatally defeating the last Deku Baba.

Before Link could continue he felt his stomach growl a little. He stopped and pulled out his bottle of soup that he had gotten earlier this morning. "Thanks Aunt Impa." The boy said as he drank the soup which took care of his hunger.

The blonde pressed on forward as he entered yet again a familiar position from before. Five Deku Scrubs rose from the ground, but unlike last time they just stared at the boy.

Before Link could react, he got hit by a deku nut which came from one of the five Deku Scrubs. The blonde rubbed his head to soothe the pain before looking back at his new enemies.

The blonde ran up to them which caused them all to hide with the blonde just seeing patches of grass. Instantly the blonde backflipped to gain some distance between the five Deku Scrubs.

Link's theory was correct as the five Deku Scrubs rose back up. 'So they're afraid of those who get to close.' He said in his thoughts. Soon after all five Deku Scrubs shot deku nuts towards the blonde right after each other. 'Well then there is only way I can defeat them. I hope this works.'

The blonde crouched while pulling out his shield which deflected all of the deku nuts back at the Deku Scrubs.

They stood up and surrendered which caused the blonde to walk up to them. As mentioned before these guys have leaves on their head. Out of the five of them, one had golden leaves on its head which is one of the main reasons he got to where he is now. The blonde had decided to follow the Deku Scrub that was out of the ordinary which is why he hadn't gotten lost on the way.

"Go West to continue you forward!"

"No go North!"

"Just go South!"

"Just go back the way you came!"

"Go East and you'll be able to find your way to the Kokiri Forest."

The last Deku Scrub to speak was the one with the golden leaves. The blonde smiled and decided to believe the Deku Scrub and press forward East. "Thank you, you're doing me a huge favor." the boy said before leaving to Kokiri Forest.

 **Kokiri Forest:**

The blonde could hear the streams of water and just hearing that he felt his obstacles were finally over. He soon saw some houses that were made from wood or at least they were hallow trees that got turned into homes.

He also saw that there were kids that wore green tunics and that were just a little or barely shorter than himself. They were all doing something to make sure the village was in tip top shape. While looking he noticed the males wore floppy green hats while the females wore dark green headbands. They had green sleeves as part of their attire as well. Lastly the males wore dark green shoes while the females wore brown shoes.

Compared to the maze Link had went through, the village did have that green atmosphere to it, but it wasn't foggy like the maze was. The boy was able to see every part of the village although it wasn't as bright because it was currently night time.

The last thing he noticed was this big tree. Then he noticed that bare the bottom was a bit wide compared to the top. Usually that's normao for a tree but something about the tree threw him off.

He decided to look around and was shocked to see that the tree had a face. The blonde looked up seeing some patterns on the tree. It had a little round nose, it also seems to have eyes but they were closed. The tree seemed to have a mouth but no teeth and it looked like it would be growing a round chin someday. It's mouth had a long leaf sticking out of it as well. Lastly it had mini eyebrows above it's closed eyes. Above the head were some branches with one that went just a little bit higher than where the head was currently at. A bunch of leaves were shown to be at the ends of the branches.

The tree yawned slowly opening it's eyes which had the same color as the rest of it's body. "Huh? A boy? You're not wearing green. I see, you're a hylian from outside the forest." Link just nodded in response to answer the tree. "I see. To be honest I'm surprised you managed to get pass the Lost Woods as usually people would get lost in there."

"Well then, there must be a reason that you have come to the Kokiri Forest." Link wasted no time to reveal the wooden creature he had saved earlier which the tree could easily recognize and was shocked.

"Veli? Is that you Veli!?" the tree asked as the blonde told the talking tree about how he found the wooden creature now known as Veli and how he got here. Around that time the kids of the forest were surrounding Link to listen to what he was saying.

"I see. Well we must not waste any time. Please put Veli in the water below." Link looked down to see that there was a river of water that he didn't notice beforehand. He wasted no more time and put Veli into the water of the forest.

A few seconds after a green 'poof' happened which startled the boy and even made him fall. As he fell he saw a figure jump up and appear in front of him.

He got a good view of who was in front of him. A girl who wore the same green tunics as the other females stood in front of him. One of her unique features compared to the others though she had purple hair in a ponytail that went down to her waist and she had ocean blue eyes.

The girl giggled from the shocked look on Link's face. "H-Hello my name is Veli. Thank you for saving me from those Chu-Chus earlier." The blonde got up and smiled while looking at the girl who turned out to be barely shorter than him.

"I'm happy I could help." The boy causing the purple haired girl to smile again.

"Hey I have an idea. You should stay for our Kokiri Festival! Would that be okay?" Veli looked towards the tree in front of her.

"I dont see why not. Especially after he saved you and brought you home. You have my thanks Link." Link looked towards the tree still keeping his smile, "Again I'm happy I could help and it would be honor to be at your festival Veli and Mr. ummm..."

"Oh my where are my mannners? I am known as The Deku Tree Sapling. I'm the guardian of the Kokiri. You can just call me the Deku Tree Sapling or just Deku Sapling."

"I see, thank you for having me Deku Tree Sapling and it's nice to meet you."

 **Later...**

Link was sitting next to Veli as the other kokiri children danced and played music. They were currently playing a song a certain green girl played several years ago and it was really catchy.

The blonde ended up wearing a green tunic like the others for the festival. His was a bit different than the others however. His tunic was green with light green sleeves, his hat was also green but the end of it was longer than other male Kokiri's hats, he had a brown belt around his waist witha gold buckle that had a swirl symbol on it, white pants and brown boots.

He didn't mind wearing these at all and they were even more comfortable than the clothes he was wearing previously.

"Hey Link let's dance along!" Veli got up and went to join the others.

"Okay!" The blonde smiled and joined the others and began to dance. Even the Deku Sapling was shaking it's head along to music and enjoying himself. Everyone in the forest that night had so much fun that they wish it never ended.

 **The Next Morning...**

Link could feel wet rain as look around his surroundings. He was standing on black grayish ground. He noticed that he was pretty high up from where he was standing. The clouds in the sky were a dark color, dark like the world was going to be ruined. He also noticed he was wearing the green tunic he got from the Kokiri as well.

The boy looked behind him to see Hyrule Castle. "Hyrule Castle?" the boy said as he saw armored henchman marching towards the castle as the heavy rain got even harsher as lightning began to strike.

"I recognize where I'm standing now. This is that tower Princess Zelda showed me yesterday." Suddenly the blonde felt a heat as fire formed behind him.

He felt a chill go down his spine seeing this purple, red and black flame appear behind him. He appeared in front of the blonde in a red wrath.

From time to time Link was able to see the figure emitting the flame. The man was taller than him. His clothes were torn and it looked like the man had just escaped from being imprisoned. The man had orange hair with an orange goatee. The blonde even saw the red eyes of rage that stared the teen down.

The man laughed and it was not the kind of laugh that brought joy. It was like bringing pure malice to the whole entire land of Hyrule and bring vengence upon the people of the land. After his crazy laughter he shot towards the blonde ready to attack him causing him to pull out his sword and shield to defend and fight back.

The man effortlessly knocked his sword and shield away. He then was gonna land the final blow on the blonde but everything suddenly stopped.

 **Nightmare End...**

Link had woken up in a bed and was really shocked from his nightmare. "That dream again!?" the blonde said breathing heavily. Having that nightmare again made him realize that he had that dream yesterday too and mulitple times beforehand as well.

The blonde got out of bed and stretched while getting a look around where he was. He had a pretty good feeling when he realized that he was inside a hollow tree. The blonde walked outside of one of the houses the Kokiri.

He climbed down the ladder and decided to greet the Deku Tree Sapling. "Ah Link. Goodmorning. I hope you enjoyed our festival and your stay at one of our extra homes." Link smiled and nodded,

"I enjoyed everything it was really fun. Thank you again for having me."

Despite the smile the Deku Tree Sapling could tell something was on the boy's mind. "It seems something is troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?" Link's expression changed slightly, not surprised or anything, but a little bothered, but not by him.

"You see. Recently I've had this nightmare where I'm standing on top of this tower which is actually right across from Hyrule Castle. There was rain that poured with lightning striking in the background. Tons of knights and other creatures were headed towards the castle and possibly more were around the land. The last thing that happens is this man appeared from a flame that was colored purple, black, and red came from across the top of the tower. He had orange hair and red eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. He also looked like he had escaped from inprisonment. He gave this crazy laugh before attacking me effortlessly knocking away my sword and shield. Like always before he deals the final strike I wake up."

The Deku Tree Sapling didn't say anything for a moment trying to process everything the blonde had just told him. "From the details you gave me the only man who fits that description is the Gerudo Ganondorf. It may be possible that he may return to try and take over Hyrule, but the chances of that happening seems really low."

Before the two could continue with the discussion, some of the Kokiri kids ran up to the Deku Tree Sapling looking panicked. "Deku Tree! Something terrible has happened!" The Deku Tree Sapling looked concerned after hearing one of the children.

"What's wrong?" A blonde kokiri girl had asked with a very worried look as she said this.

"Skull Kid got taken away by some huge creature! They took him inside the Forbidden Tree in the Deep Woods!" As she said that the other Kokiri gathered up being concerned for their friend the Skull Kid. The Deku Tree Sapling had a worried look on their face as well.

Link checked his map and pointed east from his current location on the map. 'The Deep Woods has to be there.' Link looked towards the exit that lead to the Deep Woods after finishing his thoughts and began to walk there.

"Link! Where are you going?" The blonde turned around to see the purple haired kokiri girl Veli walking up to him showing a little concerned look on her face.

"I'm going to save your friend." The boy smiled as Veli got closer to him.

"It's dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you. Please let me." She proceeded to get close holding both of his hands clasping them.

Deep down Link didn't want her to get hurt, but he thought it through for a second. Veli knew her way around the forest, and she also seemed very resourceful, but most importantly he trusted her a lot despite only meeting her for a few hours after he had saved her.

"Okay." Link said smiling after seeing the purplenette grow a smile on her face.

"You two must becareful. Come back safely." The both of them looked at the sapling and nodded.

"Lets go." The blonde said as the two went off into the Deep Woods as the other kokiri children wished them luck.

 **Inside the Deep Woods:**

The duo were walking on a trail to where the kokiri children saw Skull Kid get taken. The Deep Woods had a slightly darker color of green compared to the rest of the forest. There were multiple path ways but thanks to Veli it wouldn't be impossible finding their way around.

"So who is Skull Kid?" Link asked as he looked at the purplenette as they walked.

"He's a hyper boy who likes to have fun with the rest of us Kokiri. Although he can pull pranks he really is a nice guy." Veli said smiling as they continued their walk as she gained a nod of understanding from the blonde.

Surprsingly their walk to the Forbidden Tree was quite peaceful. Soon enough they reached the Forbidden Tree.

"Woah." Link looked at how big the tree was. The top of the tree kinda gave off a spiral like motion on it. It was definitely bigger and taller than the Deku Tree Sapling and possibly ten times bigger and taller than the Great Deku Tree from the Hero of Time's era.

The blonde checked his map again and gave a rough estimate on where they were. 'We must be where this black spiral on the map is.' He then proceeded to look seeing it didn't have any leaves and possibly an open roof. 'That would explain the black spiral.'

"Hey Link. While you were asleep last night I made this bow with items from the forest. I made it for you and I hope it helps. Here are some arrows too." the purplenette smiled as she pulled out her handmade bow n arrows and gave them to the blonde.

The blonde lifted the bow n arrows in the air with an excited look causing the girl to giggle bringing him back to his senses.

"Thank you Veli." Link said as he smiled at the kokiri girl.

"You're welcome. I hope it comes in handy." The purplenette felt proud that she could assist Link after he had saved her. "Oh yeah. I feel like it will be easier if I changed into my Korok form." Hearing that got the blonde's curiosity up and running.

"Korok form? Is that the form you were in when I found you." Link asked receiving a nod from the girl as a green puff cloud appeared in front of him.

In front of him appeared the wooden creature that he had saved.

"This is my korok form. The Great Deku Sapling has said that we should permenantly use these forms if our surrounding conditions were to change. Although for now we use these forms mainly to get around Hyrule if we necessarily have to go somewhere while staying out of danger, although you are the first to person to actually see this form besides us Kokiri. I'm also always really good with information so if you need info on any foe don't be afraid to ask." the purple leafed korok said while floating thanks to her leaf.

"I see. I'm really glad you came with me Veli. You're really helpful." The blonde smiled at the korok who gave a cheerful sound. "You ready to save Skull Kid?"

"Yes!" The girl floated up in down while staying close to Link as they went inside Forbidden Tree.

 **Inside the Forbidden Tree:**

Just as it looked from the outside the inside was huge and tall. The blonde looked around as it was sorta dim but not enough to see his surroundings. There were a lot of spider webs in the area as well which makes sense since the tree did seem abandoned and the fact the Kokiri kids call it the Forbidden Tree.

"Hey! Over here!" The duo heard a whisper and looked towards the direction they hears it come from

They saw a boy that was about Veli's height when she was in her Kokiri form. Veli instantly recognized him "Skull Kid!" she said as she flew to him changing back into her Kokiri form afterwards with the blonde following after her.

Getting up close Link got a good look at school kid. He had a wooden face, orange lips, and yellow eyes. He wore a light brown cone shaped had with a rope tied around it. He also had a long sleeved green tunic with the kokiri symbol on it, but unlike Link's and the rest of the kokiri, his was in a skirt style similar to the Hero of Time's tunic. Next he had orange fingerless gloves and was also pantless while wearing green shoes that curved up at the ends. Lastly he noticed a necklace with a big green jewel and it looked really important.

"V-Veli who's this boy? I-Ive never seen him before." Skull Kid asked in a shaky voice from being scared after he was kidnapped while looking at the blonde.

"This is Link. He saved me and brought me home after I was attacked by some Chu-Chus. He came here to save you after hearing you got kidnapped." The purplenette says smiling at the boy who smiled back at both of them with a nod confirming what she said to be true.

"A-Ah I see. Please hurry and get me out of here! I don't want to be turned into food!" Skull Kid began to panic again wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Food? Food for wh-" Link paused as he heard a loud screech from above them causing all of them to look up.

The three of them saw a yellow eyeball with red eyes. This giant creature screeched even louder as it jumped down and landed on all eight of it's legs.

"That explains the webs." The blonde said while he pulled out his sword and shield as Veli turned back into a Korok and stuck close to him.

The spider like creature was black and white and had more eyes that were green in the front of it's body besides the giant one it had.

It charged at the blonde who blocked with his shield to nullify some of damage he would've received if he got hit head on.

"Hey Veli do you know what this creature is?" Link asked looking at the purple leafed Korok.

"I'm not actually sure but it's obvious weak spot is it's giant eye on it's back. Your best bet is to wait for an opening to hit it's eye."

"Got it!" Link said dodging the spider creature.

The spider creature climbed on the walls of the tree as it screeched. Mini four armed creatures both in blue and red came out from holes in the tree. and jumped towards Link.

"Those are Tektites. They jump around towards their foe but one attack from your sword should easily take care of them." Veli got a nod from the blonde as he proceeded to attack the Tektites with one quick spin attack.

With them out of the way he focused back on his main opponent. 'This is probably a good time to use my new Kokiri Bow and aim for it's weak spot.'

Link pulled out his Kokiri bow and aimed at the moving spider that was climbing around. He finally shot an arrow hitting dead in the eye causing it to screech in pain before falling in front of him on it's side.

"Now is your chance Link!" Veli shouted receiving a nod from the boy.

Link pulled out his sword and shield and slashed at it's vulnerable eyeball multiple times before it pushed the blonde back.

Link's serious face never left it's foe but that changed as it began to change a bit.

The spider grew two giant wings on it's back which shocked the two as it screeched once more flying high up inside the Forbidden Tree.

"I recognize this creature now! I've heard about it from the Deku Tree Sapling although they were just stories. To think it actually exist." Veli said getting the blonde's attention again while still concentrating on his enemy. "That's an Aerogohma. It's a a giant spider that has giant wings and as you already know it has a giant vulnerable eye. The upside is that it's wings are extremely fragile so any will damage them, but they do grow back very quickly so do whatever you have to as soon as possible. If the stories are as accurate as they say it can also still fly with one wing. Becareful though as it may try to shoot acid at you. Although it isn't strong acid it will still sting a bit." Veli said as she hid in Link's clothes while he gathered all of this new information.

"I see so if I" The blonde aimed his Kokiri Bow at one of the wings but stopped and barely jumped out of the way as the Aerogohma tried to ram into him.

As soon as he landed he got his bow out as the Aerogohma went back in the air. This time he managed to shoot one of the wings destroying it, but it still stayed in the air flying.

"So it really can just rely on one wing." The blonde said as he shot an arrow at the other wing while dodging some acid the Aerogohma shot at him.

With no wings Aerogohma began to fall. As it fell down, it hit a huge thorn looking branch dazing it harder as it hit the ground.

Just like before Link took this opportunity to slash at it's vulnerable eye while screeched in pain. Afterwards the blonde backflipped as the Aerogohma tried to push him back again.

Veli was right about the wings earlier as a fresh new pair grew on it's back again. Once again it flew in the air, but this time it made a spider web above the duo.

Link prepared his Kokiri Bow as the spider web wouldn't stop him from hitting the wings.

"Wait Link." Veli said looking at the blonde who gave her a questioned look. "Look at your surroundings for a second Link." Veli said once more while Link simply nodded.

Link looked around and noticed some vines that led to a ledge above the spider web. "I think I get where you're going with this." Link said as he ran up and started climbing up the vines until he got on top of the ledge.

From there he proceeded to aim at the wings as more Tektites came around from the holes in the tree. As he shot one of the wings he had to switch using shield because it was hard to dodge the acid Aerogohma would try to shoot at him.

Finally managing to hit the second wing, Aerogohma began to fall and like before it hit the giant thorn looking branch which made it dizzy. It landed on all eight of it's legs on top of the web it created for itself before, but it was still dizzy.

"I see so that's why you wanted me to take a look around. my surroundings. I would'nt have had time to hit the eye from the ground." The blonde said while preparing his sword.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link jumped off the ledge with his sword in hand. He got on top of the spider hitting it in the eye with a down thrust as the Aerogohma screamed in pain. The sudden jump in weight actually broke the spider web.

Link backflipped has he looked at monster thrash about in pain. He noticed the Tektites around him started to stop moving.

The Aerogohma tried to fly with it's grown wings to get out of the tree but the pain Link gave it caught up to it as it started to turn black as it stopped flying and fell down on the ground near where Link was standing.

The Aerogohma puffed into a giant purpleish black cloud that soon disappeared. As that happened Link couldn't help but jump in joy as he was victorious and Veli joined in too.

Afterwards the blonde saw a heart container and grabbed it feeling stronger than before.

Next they went up to Skull Kid and set him free by cutting the vines and cob webs that imprisoned him in a tree like cell. By this time Veli had returned to her Kokiri form.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm really greatful." Skull Kid began to shake the blonde hand who told him he was just happy to help.

"I was supposed to be taking care of this jewel, but something is telling me that you should have it." Skull Kid unhooked it from the necklace and gave it to him. "This is a spiritual stone or better known as the Kokiri's Emerald. It's a gem to the Kokiri."

"I see. I'll take care of it I promise." As Link said this smiling but then he noticed a green light from the Spirtual Stone emitted around Link and Veli which shocked them both.

Link looked around as he seemed to be in a green void. He noticed Veli looking around with him. "Where are we?" Link asked Veli receiving shake from her head showing she doesnt know either.

"Hello." A young female voice was heard causing both Link and Veli to turn to where they heard the voice.

In front of the duo was a green haired girl. Her hair almost reached her shoulder and she wore a dark green headband. Her green tunic was similar to the current Kokiri but at the same time looked like it came from a different era. She had ocean blue eyes which really made her look pretty. Her green tunic had dark green long sleeves, and a dark green belt. Lastly she wore dark green shoes that almost reached up to her knees.

"Who are you?" Link asked with curious tone in his voice.

"My name is Saria. I'm a Kokiri and I was the 'Sage of the Forest' as they call me. I was one of the seven sages who sealed Ganondorf after the Hero of Time had defeated him. Now my spirit resides in the Kokiri's Spirit Stone that you now hold." The green haired girl said as she giggled at the shocked looks on their face.

Veli had so many questions but she was too shocked to ask. To her Saria was a legend around the Kokiri Forest.

"You have done well Link. You defeated the Aerogohma with great courage to save Skull Kid when you could've just went back home. Veli you have done well to help the boy and I'm really proud of you." Saria placed her hands on her chest with a smile on her face as the duo couldn't help but smile back.

"Unfortunately I fear Hyrule will be in jeopardy soon. As of now both the Gorons and Zora are both facing their own calamities right now. Please Link. Help the Gorons and the Zora." Saria said looking at the blonde with a saddened look but filled with hope at the same time.

"Don't worry Saria. I'll save the Gorons and the Zora. I promise." Link said with confidence which brought a smile to green haired girl.

"Thank you Link. I'll be seeing you real soon." Saria said smiling as she waved goodbye to both of them as the area surrounding them faded.

 **Afterwards:**

"Earth to Link and Veli are you there?" Skull Kid was shaking them as they finally came back to reality causing him to smile. "Hey lets go back to Kokiri Forest." Skull Kid said in a cheerful tone as he ran outside.

Link and Veli looked at each and nodded with a smile not forgetting what they talked to Saria about.

When they got outside they noticed that the Deeps Woods was looking brighter than it did when they first arrived.

The duo still ran to catch up with Skull Kid.

 **Kokiri Forest:**

As the three of them return to Kokiri Forest Skull Kid was bombarded with hugs from his Kokiri friends.

While that happened Link went to talk to the Deku Tree Sapling.

"Ah Link I'm glad to see you, Veli and Skull Kid made it back safely. Thank you for saving Skull Kid it means a lot to me and the Kokiri children. I see that you have our Kokiri Emerald as well." The Great Deku Sapling smiled truly caring for the blonde's well being.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see..." Link proceeded to tell the Deku Tree Sapling about how he defeated the Aerogohma, saved Skull Kid and how he gave him the Kokiri Emerald and that he actually got to speak with Saria thanks to the Kokiri Emerald as she tasked him with saving the Gorons and the Zora.

"I see. Then I'll happily let you take the Kokiri Emerald. I can see that you are telling the truth just by your actions and words alone."

Hearing that made Link happy knowing he gained the Deku Tree Sapling's trust.

"Before you go take this." The Great Deku Sapling shaked one of it's leaves off of him which caused a big leaf to land in Link's hands. "This is a Deku Leaf. You can glide with and it will really help you get around on your travels. Think of it as a parting gift." The Deku Saplings smile never disappeared as he said this.

"Thank you so much for this. I promise I'll come back." The blonde said waving goodbye before heading back to the exit that led to the Deep Woods.

Veli took notice of this and ran up to the blonde. "You're going now aren't you?" The purplenette asked receiving a nod from the blonde.

"I'm going to keep my promise to Saria." Link said smiling as he patted the girl's head.

"Well if that's the case then I'm coming with you!" Veli exclaimed which Link smiled in return.

"I was hoping you would. You really helped me out back in the Forbidden Tree and having company would be nice." Link said which made the girl smile.

"I'm glad! So. Where are we headed first? We can save them in any order you'd like" Veli asked with a tone of curiosity.

"I thought that we should help the Zora first and then help the Gorons second." Link said as he checked his map. "Both of them live north of the Deep Woods."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Veli said happily as she went inside the Deep Woods.

"Hey!" Skull Kid yelled towards the blonde who stopped to see what he wanted. "Do you have an instrument?"

"Unfortunately I dont." Link said which caused the Skull Kid to look a little sadden but that changed quickly.

"Well when you do come back here and I'll teach you a song!" Skull said excitedly making the blonde nod.

"Sure thing I'll make sure to come back. I'll see you soon!" Link said before waving goodbye to everyone in Kokiri Forest before running off to catch up to Veli.

 **North of the Deep Woods:**

"Ready Veli?" Link looked at the purplenette and smiled.

Veli changed in a green puff of smoke into her Korok state "Yeah let's go Link!" the purplenette said as she hid in Links tunic.

Hearing that the blonde headed north to Zora's River.

 **Chapter End...**

* * *

 **That's end of chapter 2. I had actually planned to get this done back in July but I held up, well besides my birthday happening that month too. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I tried to make it longer than the first chapter but I made it about 221 words less than it instead.**

 **Regardless I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tooned for the next one.**


	3. Zora's River and the Diamond Steppe

**Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter of The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams. I really do hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.This time around I don't really have much to say but there was one thing I wanted to explain.**

 **Last chapter I made it so Link was asked which tribe he wanted to help first. I thought I would give this story more of a open worldish but still somewhat linear type of story.**

 **In this case I made it so Link helped the Zora's first because I personally like fire more as an element so when I played Breath of the Wild when it released I wanted to save the Gorons last as a "save the best for last" kind of thing. So the same applied here for this story but that doesn't mean he's going to save them just before the grand finale.**

 **As I said before there is still some linear aspects too whether its a dungeon or a side quest of some sort. Chapter 1 and 2 are good examples of a linear part of the story. I only got the open worldish part from the fact Aonuma said "open world is here to stay for future zelda games."**

 **So from a video game perspective if you were to control Link you could choose whichever tribe you want to help first between the two.**

 **In this case you can either see this is how I would've gone through the story if it were a game or you can go full linear and see it as how the story really goes from beginning to finish.**

 **By the way this chapter there will be special item in this chapter. Only hint I'm giving is that it's an unused scrapped item from the beta of one of Wind Waker. Like before dungeons will either be extremely limited or straight to the boss inside the dungeon.**

 **Well thats enough of me, on to the story!**

 **As always I don't own any of the Zelda series or any of it's original characters.**

 **" " Speaking Speech**

 **' ' Thought Speech**

 **(( )) Optional Information to Read**

 **Let's get started.**

 **The Legend of Zelda Sleeping Streams**

 **Chapter 3 Zora's River and the Diamond Steppe**

There it is Veli. Zora's River." Link said as he let his hair flow in the wind. The blonde and the purple leafed Korok were currently standing on one of the rocks of Starbelt Rocks.

"It looks pretty. The Zora's Domain" Veli said gaining a nod from the blonde while they looked at the flowing river. "I wonder what troubles they are going through right now?"

"We're about to find out soon. Let's see what's going on." Link said as he hopped off the rock as Veli followed him.

Link jumped off the cliff while pulling out his Kokiri leaf so that he could land on top of one of the green platforms around the river. He put the deku leaf and pressed on towards Zora River.

As soon as he got a closer look at the river, he had noticed that the water was purple instead of the normal blue color water has. Even the map shows that it had blue water and unless the person who made the map accidentally used the wrong color, but that was the least likely to be true at this point.

"You might wanna make sure you don't fall in the water as you make it to Zora's Domain." Veli said as the blonde nodded.

"Right, first climbing up Zora's River, then making it inside their domain." Link responded to his partneras he began to hop on ledges that led him closer to mountain that the water of Zora's River flowed down upon.

The climb up wasn't that bad for the blonde hero, but he did have a few close calls. At times he had almost fallen off having to hang onto the edge of the cliff where he was left either hanging over the purple water that was now affecting the Zora River or the ocean hanging below him.

Once he made it to the top of the river, he looked around to see the view. The mountain top that Zora's River lied upon was close to being as tall of death mountain which can usually be seen no matter where you are in Hyrule and the ring cloud it has had for centuries is a dead giveaway. Luckily for him the entrance to Zora's Domain was on the right and that's the side he happened to be at. He stuck close to the wall trying not to fall in and hopped onto another rock which was in front of the entrance of Zora's Domain.

"Are you ready Link?" The purple leafed korok asked as she floated in front of him.

"Yeah let's go." The blonde responded walking inside to see Zora's Domain.

 **Zora Domain**

Zora's Domain on the inside was pretty big on the inside and had a beautiful light blue color to it too. The pathway from the entrance had continued down in a spiral formation and unlike outside, the water was a light blue like it should be. This gave the young hero a sigh of relief knowing whatever made the water outside purple was affecting the inside of the zora's home, at least yet which made him want to help the Zoras even more before it was too late. There were a lot of alternate pathways which must lead to the many different rooms in the Zora's Domain. Most likely those rooms were where the Zora would sleep at.

Halfway through the spiral pathway there was another path that led to the center of the current floor the blonde was on. He could see a giant throne, a little smaller one next to that one and a very small one compared to that one, but it was a little wider. The blonde went to inspect the current area, seeing how the thrones were empty.

'I'm guessing the king, the queen, and their child aren't here. I'm sure one of them knows why the water has turned purple.' While Link was thinking to himself, he failed to notice a huge shadow above him.

"Link move!!!!" Veli appeared out of his tunic yelling at him in a panicked tone. The tone of her voice brought him out of his thoughts as he backflipped far away from where he was standing. It was a good thing he did as a big red creature with multiple legs and a open mouth similar to a Deku Shrub landed where he was once standing.

"Holy Hylia!!! Thanks Veli." The blonde's expression turned to a serious one as he pulled out his sword and shield. 'How am I gonna take this huge thing on?' As Link analyzed the creature, he had to dodge a chunk of rock that it spit out from it's mouth.

Veli was also analyzing the creature for Link, but she couldn't really find a weak spot on it or at least the normal weak spot, "Something is wrong Link, this is an Octorok. Normally they aren't this big and it seems that just hitting them won't work on this big one like the regular sized ones. The best we can do for now is try and reflect a rock back at it."

Link proceeded with Veli's advice, the octorok shot a rock at Link in which in return he bashed his shield against the rock to send it flying back to the octorok. The pain from the impact of the rock really angered the octorok. It began to charge at the blonde which caused him to dodge to stay out of it's path, but the octorok stopped midway and changed its direction towards the blonde and charged at him again.

Link had already analyzed the surroundings of the current floor he was on and he would use it to his advantage. He waited for the octorok to get close enough before he set his little plan into action. Surely enough it did and once that happened, he dodged once again, but this time he was able to trick the octorok. The octorok had ran into a pillar that Link was standing in front off which was what he was hoping for. The pillar had spikes made out of stone and those spikes were what he was hoping to make the octorok hit.

The octorok thrashed in pain making sounds similar to a Deku Scrub as it fell on it's side a little dazed from the pain. That's when Link saw it, the weakness to the octorok in front of him. On the underside of hit there was a purple spot that the legs of the creature surrounded, the blonde wasted no time to attack the octorok's weak spot which ended its life within a few slashes from his sword. Like his past enemies they disappeared in black puff of smoke, feeling that it was over, he continued to look around. Unknown to him there was a figure that was watching him from behind one of throne's before jumping further below the domain, around that time the boy had heard a voice from out of the blue.

"Amazing!!!" A mysterious voice came from out of no where causing Link to look around. Just a few seconds later a huge figure came from a floor even further below the current one he was on. This said figure came up from the waterfalls that flow down to floors even further down the Zora's Domain. The huge figure landed in front of the blonde with a smile.

The huge figure had light dark blue eyes and light blue skin. He was a little buff but also really chubby in the lower half of his body. He wore a crown with the Zora symbol on it while also wearing blue zora armor on his upper half.

"My name is Aton, or better known as King Aton. I'm the king of the Zora's that live in the land of Hyrule. Young boy I witnessed the fight you just had with that red creature and I'm amazed. I had been watching from just behind my throne over there once I saw you enter this floor." The zora king smiled and kneeled down in front of the young hero as he said this. "My apologies, I haven't even asked your name and you must have a reason for being here."

"My name is Link, it's nice to meet you King Aton. I came to here to find out why the Zora River's water has changed to a purple poisonous color." The blonde looked at the king of the zoras with confidence.

"It's nice to meet you too Link." The king of the zoras paused for a brief second before he continued. "There is a monster that is tainting the water that our tribe depends on. The name of this evil being is Arrghus, well that's what we call it anyways. Arrghus has already tainted Lake Hylia, I wouldnt be surprised if the lake surrounding Hyrule Castle has been infected as well since they are connected." The king back to walk back and forth as he explained some more. "To think this all happened over night. Some of the zoras who had touched the water were infected and their appearance had slightly changed. My wife Queen Rutaru is also a researcher and is working on a cure to help them. I'm worried for my people and also my son prince Nali who had gone missing this morning, honestly I'm not sure what I can do. Arrghus has probably come to hurt Jabun, he is a fish and a descendant of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Nali adores Jabun so much that he probably went out to find him." The Zora king had a look of defeat all over his face which the blonde showed empathy for the king.

"Then it looks like I'm headed off to Lake Hylia then." Hearing that got the kings' attention as he walked back up to the blonde and to hear what he has to say. "I'll go find Arrghus and defeat him." Link smiled towards the king to show everything would be okay.

"I'm not sure how I could ever repay you for wanting to help my people." The zora king smiled putting a hand on Link's shoulder as gently as possible. "If you want to find Arrghus then you must go to the Diamond Steppe. It's where all of the trouble began. It's a dungeon that Jabun inhabits which Arrghus currently has control of and only the Zora are really capable of getting through it, but after everything I saw, I believe you can get pass it all. If you defeat Arrghus I believe that the color and the poison of the lakes and river will return to normal. Before you go, you should see my wife. She is at the lab a further below the domain, she can help you get through the poisonous water."

"You can count on me!" Link's smile grew a little bigger after he had said that. "I'll be back in no time King Aton." Link waved his goodbye to the zora king before heading downstairs to the lab, but before he did he received a note to give his wife.

The duo stood in front of a big door with the Zora symbol on it, "This must be it Link. Ready to head inside?" Veli asked which Link responded with a nod.

The two went passed the door to see the lab and it was beautiful. There were multiple zoras tending to the ones who got had gotten injured from the poisonous water. At times the injured zoras who were awake acted sort of hostile towards the ones taking care of them which caused other zora to calm them down. Others were trying to figure how to return their fellow zora back to normal. That's when the young blonde laid his eyes on who thought was Queen Rutaru.

Link walked up her which broke her away from her studies and caused her to look at the blonde. "Oh hello." The female zora smiled at the blonde, she had a beautiful smile and overall looked very beautiful.

She was definitely the queen given her crown. Queen Rutaru had glasses, a pendent with the zora's trademark symbol on it, a white dress that reached her ankles, long fins with amazing designs, beautiful aqua blue eyes and some what of a green color to her skin.

"Who may you be young hylian?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Rutaru. My name is Link, King Aton wanted me to give you this note, I think he wats you to help me get into the Diamond Steppe." Link handed her the note after explaining his reason for seeing her.

"I see. So you're really going to take on Arrghus..." She paused for a moment, "You're going to need these so you don't get hurt by the poisonous water." She handed Link some boots that were designed were colored blue and white with their trademark symbol while also giving him back the note. "These are the Water Boots, we originally were going to scrap this design after creating the first model since we thought we wouldn't need it, but after Arrghus attacked we ended up keeping it. We managed to upgrade them just a little in due time. These boots have two modes, the first mode allows you to walk on water which will be very important so that you don't get hurt by the tainted water and the second mode will increase you swim speed." Queen Rutoru smiled and puts a hand on the young hero's shoulder. "We're all counting on you Link. For the record it would be best if you have your magic up while walking on the water."

Link smiled back to the queen zora, "I'll make sure Arrghus is taken care of so that the Zora's return back to normal and so that you and the other zoras can enjoy the waters you once enjoyed. Thank you for the help Queen Rutoru." The young boy waved goodbye and left the zoras domain to head off to the Diamond Steppe.

 **Zora's River**

"Let's go Veli, the Zora are depending on us to save them." Veli flew around the blonde cheerfully showing that she was ready. Before they continued on their journey, Link put on his new water boots and stepped onto the water that the Zora Rivers' water had. It felt kinda weird at first but the blonde got use to the feel rather quickly. "Amazing so they really do let me walk on water. Well then let's head to the Diamond Steppe." Link walked off towards the direction of the Diamond Steppe ready to save the zoras.

 **Farore's Peak**

The blonde was shocked once he had gotten to the Farore's Peak area of Hyrule. He was currently standing a little north from the mountain where he could see Hyrule Castle and the lake that was below it.

"It seems King Aton was right Link, the lake around Hyrule Castle has been tainted." Seeing and hearing what Veli said really worried the young blonde.

"I hope Princess Zelda, Impa and the king are doing okay."

"Don't worry Link, I'm sure they are safe. Right now we need to take care of Arrghus so everyone in Zora's Domain and those around Hyrule Castle are safe.

"Yeah you're right Veli. Let's go." Hearing what Veli said brought a smile on the boy's face and even more confidence than he had before. The boy pulled out his Deku Leaf and glided his way down onto the lake surrounding Hyrule Castle and ran his way down to Lake Hylia.

 **Lake Hylia**

The young hero was amazed by how big Lake Hylia was, although the tainted water ruined the amazing landscape is lays on. He continued to walk onto the water where he walked up to a huge gate that led to the Diamond Steppe.

"Halt! The Diamond Steppe is off limits to everyone by the order of the king!" Two zoras said this in unison as they blocked Link from entering.

Link handed them the note the king made for his wife, they took it and began to read the note.

"I see. So the king has trusted you to defeat Arrghus." Link responded with a nod to the guard on the right.

"Our apologies for acting so hostile earlier young hylian. We'll keep your note and open the gates to the Diamond Steppe." Hearing that from the other guard on the left made the young hero smile.

The gates that separated the Diamond Steppe from Lake Hylia opened and once it stopped, the guards motioned the young hero to go on ahead. Before going through, he thanked the Zoras before walking towards the diamond steppe area.

 **Diamond Steppe**

Link walked around the water trail until he stopped to see a giant rock and another Zora guard who was standing in front of the entrance. He was stopped by the guard and spoke in the same tone that the guards the blonde previously talked to had when he first came up to them.

"You! How did you get in here!? Did you jump from the cliff above?" Before the blonde hero could explain, one of the zora guards from earlier explained to the zora guard that was gaurding the entrance to the Diamond Steppe why Link was here. Afterwards the guard apologized to Link and let him pass in which he thanked him. His expression changed as he looked at the entrance, the stairs that led down the path were literally made out of diamonds as the shining glimmer they had shine in the boy's face. He looked back at the zora guards and smiled before heading down the steps of the Diamond Steppe.

 **Inside the Diamond Steppe**

After much exploration inside the Diamond Steppe Link was standing in front of a giant door with a lock on it. Earlier he had gathered a big key which seemed to go to the lock that was wrapped around the giant door he was currently standing in front of.

"Hey Link, you've come really far inside this place and behind this door is definitely where Arrghus is. We wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for Queen Rutoru's Water Boots. Are you ready to take on Arrghus?" Hearing that the blonde hero smiled at Veli who had asked him the question and who was currently sitting on his shoulder.

The look on his face soon turned into a confident one, "Yeah we really have come a long way. I'm ready, with our combined teamwork, we'll be able to defeat Arrghus." After saying that Link put the big key in the lock watching his drop to ground as well as the chains. The door opened up and the young hero and his korok companion pressed on to face Arrghus.

As Link entered the room, he checked his surroundings. There were four platforms that were a few feet away from each other. The rest of the room had the infected water that Arrghus had tainted.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get here?" Hearing that caused Link to look forward to see a young zora boy holding a small fish which at the moment seemed to be sick.

The young Zora wore similar attire to King Aton while also having a crown, but the thing that stuck out the most was that the crown had a blue amulet or a blue stone of some kind on it. He had light blue eyes like the other zora and a unique purplish color along light blue his skin.

The fish had a deep dark blue almost close to black color to it. It had a small antenna that linked to a small lantern. Lastly it had orange eyes and aqua colors to its lips.

"My name is Link, King Aton allowed me to come here so that I can defeat Arrghus and return the water he infected back to normal. I also came here to find you as well. From the looks of it, you must be Prince Nali and that must be Jabun." The young zora boy's expression changed to a calm expression knowing that the blonde hero was a ally.

"I see, its nice to meet you Link." The young zora smiled at him. "You are correct, I am Prince Nali. Thanks to my mother I was able to get here passed all the infected water thanks to these new scales she developed awhile ago just in case for a situation like this and all the other zoras since the start of all this. I came here after seeing what had happened to the water of Zoras River and I wanted to check on Jabun. As you can see, Jabun isn't feeling well and Arrghus is no where to be seen." By the time Prince Nali was done speaking, the blonde had walked up to him to check on Jabun.

Before they could continue their discussion, they heard a noise which caused them to look around.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" When Link heard that he turned around to see Prince Nali being held by a yellow tentacle.

"Prince Nali!!!" Link had a look of worry since he had no way of getting him

"Link here!!!! Defeat Arrghus with this!" The young zora prince threw an object towards the blonde which he caught.

"A boomerang?" He looked back at the tentacle to see it had rose back into a hole in the ceiling of the room. "Get ready Veli, Arrghus is finally showing himself."

Seconds later a big blue jelly fish with a big eye ascended from the hole. The eye widened a bit and without warning tried to hit the young hero with one of its tentacles, but luckly with his quick reactions he was able to evade from it's attack. Right afterwards multiple small jellyfish rose from under the water, once the small jellyfish covered the big jellyfishes' face as it closed its one big eye. Thanks to the little jellyfish, electricty surged all over Arrghus.

"Arrghus won't open that eye anytime soon. We'll have to take care of the Arrgi first with that boomerang of yours. It would deminish the electricity surging through them." Link nodded in response as he readied his new boomerang.

Link looked at a few of the jellyfish and once he was ready, he threw the boomerang towards the Arrgi and it hit a good few of them causing them to fall. The Bargi floated slowly tried to get back to Arrghus, but the ones that were hit by the boomerang were too dazed to get back to it. This gave the blonde a chance to take out the ones on the floor with one quick spin attack.

"Five more Link!" Link nodded from Veli's words and readied his boomerang once again. Once he locked on to the remaining five, he threw his boomerang to take care of the other five. Once Link used his blade on the remaining Bargi, Arrghus opened it's eye wide open and put it's tentacles into the water.

"Link get off the water!" Link nodded and wasted no time running to one of the platforms that were sticking a little above the water. It was a good thing he did as Arrghus began to electrocute the water, Link could see the yellow sparks emitting from the water. This caused him to look at the tentacles. Not all of them were in the water but it gave an idea. He gripped the boomerang again and aimed for the tentacles, but he was stopped by one of the tentacles as it grabbed him by the leg and lifted him into the air.

"Link!" Veli shouted in horror, worried what the giant jellyfish was going to do to the boy.

Link struggled trying to break free but then yelled a bit in pain as the tentacle began to shock him. He managed to ignore the shock for a split and that's when Arrghus stopped. The jelly fish was about to throw him but Link used all of his might to perform a spin attack while being upside down which cut the tentacle that grabbed him. He managed to land back on one of the safe platforms and wasted no time use the boomerang to cut the rest of tentacles.

"Hey are you alright Link?" Veli asked in which Link returned with a smile and a nod.

"It hurts a little but not enough to take me out just yet." Link said waiting for Arrghus to begin it's next move.

Arghuss's eyeball went from white to green and it's eye color turned yellow. It began to charge a purple beam and Link didn't want to be there when it started shooting so he began running around the room which ruined Arrghus's aim. It began shooting causing the water to rise up from the impact of the beams as it missed it's target every time. When it stopped it's eyeball then turned purple with a red eye color and began to charge a orangish red beam at Link, but this time it decided to shoot in front of the blonde which shocked him it a great deal. Out of sheer desperation to not get hit by the beam, the blonde swung his shield forward and managed to reflect the beam back towards the eye of the jellyfish causing it to shriek in pain even turning from blue to red. He was surprised the beam didn't blow him up, but he realized that it shoots to different types of beam depending on the color of it's eye.

"Let's get him Link!" Veli shouted.

"Yeah!" Link nodded and gripped his sword tightly and ran towards Arrghus who's exposed eye was now easier to hit now that it was laying on it's side floating in the water. Link wasted no time slashing away as Arrgus's eye causing it to scream in pain once more.

Arrghus pushed away and screamed at the blonde hero. Little orange clouds formed around Arghuss as it surrounded itself with dome of purple water as a helmet while closing it's eyes again letting it's color change back to blue.

"What are those supposed to be?" Link asked unsure of what do against these new clouds like enemies.

"Well they look like little puff of clouds." Veli said getting a little bit closer to the group of clouds noticing the electrical surge was different from the Baris from earlier. She flew back to Link with a theory she wanted to try out. "Okay so I think those little clouds act like clouds during a lightning storm, but we'll call them Arrgis instead. I have a theory I want to try out Link." Veli said beginning to whisper her plan in his ear.

"Let's try it then." Link said as he saw the Arrgi's move away from Arrghus and began to charge electrcity within them. Now compared to the Bari earlier, there were a lot less Arrgi than there were Baris in the area. Just enough for Link to try out Veli's plan, the Arrgi started changing colors from orange to a grayish black and that's what the duo was waiting for. Link then threw his boomerang at the Arggis in a full circle direction in the room, each time an Arggi was hit by the boomerang it would disappear in a purplish black smoke while the boomerang seem to collect an electric charge. Once the final Arggi was hit the boomerang went and hit Arrghus destroying his shield and hurting him in the process. The electricity from the Arrgis disappeared from the impact given on Arrghus and returned to Link's hand.

"Veli how did you know that would work?" Link asked looking a little surprised that the plan worked.

"I analyzed the the electricity flowing through the Arggis and it just seemed different. I had a theory that maybe we could use their electricity to hurt Arrghus and it was all thanks to the boomerang Prince Nali gave you. Normally the boomerangs from the zora are made from wood and as you know Prince Nali's is made out of metal. So I thought maybe we can use the boomerang and the electricity from the Arrgis. In a way you can think of it as positive energy colliding with negative energy." Veli explained in a cheerful voice.

"Ah I see, you're really smart Veli." Link said giving her a cheerful smile. "Let's be happy that Prince Nali had a boomerang made from metal." Link said turning his direction back to Arrghus who screeched and fell onto the water floating with it's eye exposed again.

After a couple slashes Arrghus screeched in pain before sinking into the water from all the pain.

"We did it Link!" Veli floated around the boy in a cheerful manner.

"Yeah we did!" Link gave a little chuckle at the joyful purple leafed korok.

However their little celebration was cut short when a huge rocky orb came from out of water. Link's eyes widen seeing this huge rock in front of them.

"Hold on to that celebration Veli. Seems Arrghus has one last form up her sleeve." Link said pulling out his sword and shield.

What followed next after this new body Arrghus had displayed were several of little rocks and bubbles floating from beneath the water. Little eyeballs form inside the bubbles and stick in front of Arrghus like the Baris did and look at Link while the little rocks began spinning around Arrghus's new stone body. Arrghus began moving around with the eyeball bubbles and rocks following where it moved.

"Careful Link, those eyeball bubbles seem to be similar to the Arrgi so let's call them Arrghis. These Arrghis may try to attack you as well so be careful. The Stone Arrgi are the ones you want to take care of first." Veli readied herself to help Link in this last bout against Arrghus.

Link stayed away from Arrghus as it moved around the room, at the same time he went threw his boomerang and a couple of rocks and despite them moving around Arrghus, he was still able to kill any rocks that came into contact with the boomerang. Soon after the eyeball bubbles launched forward so Link countering by blocking with his shield to stop the eyeball which was currently was fire from shooting itself towards the blonde. The rocks began shooting themselves at Link, but Link manged to block and dodge the ones that came his way. The ones he dodged broke from hitting the wall.

He managed to take care of the remaining rocks with his boomerang and all that was left were the Arrghis. Link threw his boomerang again to hit the remaining Arrghis and once they were hit, they started bouncing around after losing the water that protected them. One clean slash on each one ended being fatal for them and just like the others, they disappeared in quick puff of smoke.

"Last but not least." Link said as Arrghus finally revealed it's eye and just from the look she had he could tell that she was mad.

Arrghus began to act like a boulder that was floating and tried to ram into Link, but it was hard due to him having an opening each time and even crushing him didn't work either. Link at this point was sort of exhausted but his determined and serious look never left his face as he pulled out his Kokiri Bow. It's as if he knew what going to happen next. Arrghus charged a beam from it's eye with it's eyeball being purple and it's eye color being red.

"No not yet." Link said dodging the incoming beams that were being aimed at him.

Soon enough Arrghus's eye color changed red and her eyeball color turned green and began charging a purple colored beam.

"There we go." Link said waiting for the right moment and when the charging beam shined at it's brightest, that's when the young hero launched his bow just when Arrghus was about to shoot. As soon that it made contact, it was like a bomb being set off in front of someone very up close. Arrghus was dazed and that's when the blonde took and his blade and delivered the final strike.

Arrghus screeched and thrashed about the room hitting the walls of the room while getting a bit darker, even the stone on it's body falling off leaving just an eyeball which exploded in a puff of smoke.

The water that was once tainted was returning back to water showing the fresh blue water that the Diamond Steppe has always had. Link hopped in joy knowing the battle was finally over and now he had to find Prince Nali and Jabun. It didn't take long for a random figure to jump into the clean water.

After a few seconds a zora stood next to Link, it was Prince Nali and the look on his face really made Link happy.

"I can't thank you enough Link. You've saved Jabun's home and my people who depend on the fresh water of Hyrule." Prince Nali couldn't help but give his new friend a hug.

"I'm glad I could help Prince Nali and glad you're safe. Speaking of which where is Jabun? How is he?" Link was sure he wasn't still up in the hole in ceiling but he was no where to be seen.

"Just wait for it." Prince Nali just kept smiling.

Link just waited and soon enough the water began to rose and as Prince Nali expected, it was Jabun and he was a bigger than he was earlier, Prince Nali definitely couldn't carry him now.

"Thank you young boy in green. I surely would have perished if you hadn't come to save me and the zoras from Arrghus." Jabun had a cheery tone as he spoke but he ended up having a good laugh as he looked at the surprised look Link had since he wasn't expecting a fish to talk.

"I'm just glad you're all okay Jabun." Link said regaining his expression with a smile.

Everyone was smiling until Prince Nali's crown began to glow blue covering their vision. Unlike before with Skull Kid, everyone in the room noticed it this time and before they knew it, they were in a completely different place.

Link looked around the area they were in, similar to last time they were in a blue void, but this time there was blue flowing water with a soothing sound. Link, Veli, Prince Nali and Jabun were all sent to this blue void.

"Link where are we?" Prince Nali asked while swimming in the water.

"I'm not really sure."

"I can answer that." A mysterious voiced said causing everyone to look behind them.

A female zora appeared before them, she had a purple dress and near the bottom had a light blue stripe that went full circle around the dress with the symbol of zora and the full Triforce. She had dark blue diamond shaped earrings, a pearl necklace, golden braclet cuffs on her rist and near her shoulders and lastly a silver crown with sapphires on it.

Seeing the woman surprised Jabun immediately, "Y-You're Princess Ruto!" Jabun had never met her but he's knows about her well enough to recognize no problem. She was a well known person to the zora so it makes sense in a way.

"I'm actually seeing Princess Ruto right now!?" Prince Nali tried to bow in respect to the princess who in a way would be his queen from several centuries ago while forgetting in was in the water. Seeing what Prince Nali was trying to do, Link bowed too and he was actually able to since his Water Boots let him walk on water.

"Come now young ones, there is no need for that." She gave all of them a great smile. "Yes, I am one of the seven sages who sealed Ganondorf and once a sage of the water temple. Link I thank you for helping my people, you could've just said no but you accepted and even took on Arrghus without running away and leaving the zora to slowly perish. You've shown a lot of courage by doing this." Link gave a nod with a small nod in response. "Prince Nali do you trust Link?" Princess Ruto then looked at Prince Nali with the same calm expression.

"Yes I do, he saved Jabun and I. Jabun is my best friend. He also saved our tribe when no one else could defeat Arrghus." Prince Nali gave the blonde hero a smile while he nodded back at him.

"Then can you trust him with the Zora's Sapphire." Her expression became a little more serious as she asked this, but it didn't really phase anyone.

Prince Nali thought for a second before looking back at Princess Ruto with a similar expression. "I do. You must have a reason for asking me about something as important as the Zora's Sapphire. I won't ask why, I know you have your reasons." As Prince Nali said this, he took off the Zora's Sapphire from his crown and handed it Link.

"Thank you." Link said as he put the Zora Sapphire is a safe place.

"We'll meet again for sure, the Gorons still need you Link, go to them." Those were the last things they heard from Prince Ruto before they were back in the room where the fight with Arrghus took place.

"We should probably head back to Zora's Domain. I don't want my father to worry any longer." Link nodded in agreement with Prince Nali.

Jabun opened his mouth a bit confusing Link, "Here go inside my mouth, there's a underwater passage that will take us right out to Lake Hylia. Don't worry I won't bite.

Link went inside and right after he closed his mouth and went underwater. Prince Nali followed right after them to Lake Hylia.

 **Lake Hylia**

Once they were outside of the Diamond Steppe, Jabun swam to the little island that was in the middle of Lake Hylia. Once he got there he opened his mouth to let Link out. Once he walked on the green patches of grass on the little island he felt the nice breeze Lake Hylia had which was odd since it was there before. Prince Nali came up from behind to him to join him on the view.

"I'd like to come back here sometime." Link said letting his hair flow in the wind.

"Well Lake Hylia is always opened." Prince Nali looked as he saw the beautiful colors of Lake Hylia once again. It was definitely better seeing Lake Hylia with it's original blue colors instead of the purple infected color it once had.

"I'm heading back home to the Diamond Steppe. Link you can come back anytime." Jabun said giving his farewell as Link and Prince Nali wave goodbye. Jabun dove underwater and headed back to the secret entrance that lead to his home in the Diamond Steppe.

"I'll see you back at Zora's Domain." Prince Nali swam his way back using secret passsages that led to Zora's River.

"Alright let's head back to Zora's Domain." Veli said with Link replying with a nod and with that the two made their way back to Zora's Domain.

 **Zora's Domain**

Link walked down the spiral pathway like he did the first time he came to the Zora's Domain. It felt very refreshing seeing the colorful blue features of the domain as he continued waling down. From the top he could see that there were a lot of zoras assembling in front of the three thrones in the room.

Once he got there, all the zoras turned to look at the young blonde with a smile on their face. From young zoras, to old zoras, they were just happy to see him. Seems that Prince Nali had told them everything that had happened since they met.

"There you are!" King Aton shouted as he walked up to the boy in a cheerful manner. Behind him was sitting Queen Rutaru in her throne and Prince Nali, except there was another zora next to him sitting on the throne next to him, this zora was a female. She wore a crown just similar to Nali's but smaller, her dress was similar to one Link saw Princess Ruto wearing, but her was a dark blue, with a light purple color to it. The light purple parts of the dress were in patterns containing the zora symbol, the triforce, and little waves to the symbolize the ocean's waves. She wore dark blue earrings and had purple eyes.

'So that's why his throne was wide. That must be Prince Nali's sister.'

"You have really done it boy. You managed to defeat Arrghus and return our water back to how it use to be!" King Aton grabbed on to Link's handed and shaked them which kind of lifted the boy up and down making him dizzy as he wobbled around when the king finished.

"Thank you Link. I'm pretty sure you've heard from others already but thank you so much for helping our tribe. Thanks to you the infections some of our people got due to Arrghus's infected water, has finally started to go away. They're happily recovering now thanks to you." Queen Rutaru said as she stood up walking towards Link and giving him a pat on the head.

Afterwards Prince Nali and the female zora stood next to King Aton and Queen Rutaru.

"Thank you for saving my brother and Jabun. My name is Nayla, or as I'm better known as around the domain, Princess Nayla." The female zora now known as Princess Nayla gave the blonde a hug which really surprised him. They did just meet and it was very unexpected, but regardless he hugged her back and once they stopped they gave each other a little chuckle.

"Hey Link, we thought about giving you a little celebration, since it's getting late we wanted share this with you. It's a special song written several years ago. My sister here is actually the lead singer." Prince Nali smiled hoping that he would stay.

"I would like that." Link smiled towards the two.

"Great, I'll get ready then." Princess Nayla left to get ready for the song.

"Link let me fix you up your injuries from your battle with Arrghus." Queen Rutaru offered which Link nodded in response. With Link followed the queen of the zoras to patch up his wounds.

 **Later...**

On the bottom floor of the domain, all the zoras including Link and Veli who was from his hat as she lifted it up a bit looked at the sight in front of them. There were seven zoras with different instruments. One held a bass guitar made out of bones while the other had a regular guitar which was also made out of bones. Another had a saxophone made with bones, but it had a certain leather and string mechanism to allow the player to press the keys smoothly and the other had a flute which was actually made out of wood. A taller zora had drums which had yellow puffer fish as the main tool for making sound with them, another zora who was the same height as the drummer stood behind a piano that had a entire bone structure of a frog in the front. Lastly was Princess Nayla who was looking ready to sing.

"Please remember this song..." Princess Nayla said and when she said that, Link had a feeling that was meant directly towards him. "This song is called the Ballad of Ruto."

Everyone in the room cheered as the band got ready to sing.

Prince Nayla took a deep breath and as soon as she did, she began singing a song that would stick to Link's brain for as long as he lived. Her voice was fluent and smooth, she definitely fit the roll as the lead singer. The song itself, made Link feel like he was in a completely different world. He could hear the ocean waves and the wind blowing, well it was just his imagination, but it shows how strong the song was, it truly was a powerful peace.

Before the blonde knew it, the song was over and everyone was cheering and clapping. The song was engraved in the boy's mind and he was definitely not going to forget it anytime soon.

A little while afterwards, Link stayed at the domain to rest for the day and get ready for tomorrow.

 **Dream Sequence...**

Link found himself in Kakariko Village, waking up from the rain similar to his last dream. People were screaming and running away and others were bowing on their knees.

"Please Hero of Time! Come back to us! We need you to save Hyrule yet again!" An old man pleaded as huge knight looking characters walked around creating havoc to the village.

"We must run to somewhere safe! Come on Kumei!!!" A taller blonde haired man said as he was running while holding a blonde hair girl's hand. The blonde haired girl looked back to see Link as he looked around trying to figure out how this happened.

"Link!" Kumei shouted causing to look back at her, but as he did he was hit by a random barrel.

Link got back up from the ground and looked up to be standing where he had first met Princess Zelda with Impa. He heard a loud roar which made him look back towards the the grayish black tower across from the tower. He saw a flaming black and red boar look at him and before he could react, it roared a flew towards him in one quick motion, but like before he woke up in one quick motion before anything bad could happen to him.

 **Dream End...**

"Uuuuumooooo..." a voice said as Link looked towards where he had his hat which was on top of a table in the room he was sleeping in. It was Veli who just woke up from Link's sudden reaction to his dream.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Link asked with a apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah but I don't mind. You sleep okay?" Veli asked as she floated towards him managing to carry his green hat with her.

"Yeah I did, thanks." the blonde said as he put his hat back on his head.

"You're welcome." she paused for a second, "We have a long day ahead of us, most likely it's gonna be intense from here on out." the purple leafed korok sat on his shoulder as she said this.

"Yeah you're right, but I want to keep my promise to Saria, so I won't give up. I'll find a way." Link smiled as he clenched his fist a little.

"That's the spirit! Well then we should probably head off then." Veli moved towards under Link's as he nodded in agreement. With that Link left the domain after bidding his farewells with the others.

 **Zora's River**

Link was currently standing on the left side of Zora's River, he let the wind flow and it blew as it passed by. He had a seriously look as he looked at Death Mountain and Veli floated next to him to take on the sight. The volcano of Death Mountain was a lot higher than from where he was standing which was still on top of the mountain Zora's River layed on. There circle shaped cloud that surrounded Death Mountain as well which really made it look better than any regular volcano.

"It looks menacing doesn't Link?" Veli asked with a more serious tone which surprised the young blonde a bit.

"Yeah it doe, but we've made it this far. We'll help the Goron's no matter what." he then smiled, "Come on Veli, let's go."

Veli hid back on Link's hat as he pulled out his Deku Leaf and jumped off the mountain of Zora River and landed on the lower ground. From there he began his climb which will start the next chapter in his journey.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I managed to make it longer than both Chapter 1 and 2. I wanted to give Princess Nayla lyrics for The Ballad of Ruto but I couldn't really think of anything to make the song appear in the story. I wouldn't actually mind any suggestions from you all on what the lyrics can be, I'll definitely give credit for anyone who helps and then later in the future I'll update this chapter.**

 **I can't wait to post my new story either today or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy these new releases from this and my other SenranBound story, including my new story that you will see most likely today. I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year.**


End file.
